Characters
Characters play a key role in Criminal Case. They may or may not have a serious impact in the game. This page lists characters that appear or are mentioned at least once during the events of Criminal Case. Classes *Main characters: Characters who have a major role in the game; they consist of specialty police personnel of the Grimsborough Police Department, the Pacific Bay Police Department, the Bureau, and the Concordian Flying Squad. *Central characters: Characters who play central or major roles in a season's main plot, most especially in the season finale or final district/region. However, they are not as important as the main characters in the season as a whole. *Recurring characters: Characters who appear frequently throughout the course of the season, but not as often or as long as the main characters. They usually play major roles in one or more districts/regions, sometimes being the main focus. Moreover, for organizational purposes, recurring characters are those that do not have a particularly significant role in the season's main plot. *Supporting characters: Characters who are usually key figures in the game; they consist of— **Victims, or characters who are slain for reasons that must be exposed in each individual case. **Suspects, or characters who are suspected of either the murder of the case's victim or any shady crime as the police force sees as being fit. **Killers, or characters who are liable for the murder of the case's victim, and usually have a motive for the crime. **Quasi-suspects, or characters who are not suspects in the main investigation chapters of the case, but take a star to converse with in the Additional Investigation of said case, often to gain more leads. *Minor characters: Characters who play a short role in the game. They can be supporting characters in a limited role and/or characters related to either a main character, a victim/suspect, or a public service, and their appearance may or may not impact the game in a heavy fashion. Main characters Grimsborough Police Department Season 1= Samuelthinking3.png|Samuel King Chief of Police|link=Samuel King Jones18.png|David Jones Inspector|link=David Jones Nathan-PNG.png|Nathan Pandit Coroner|link=Nathan Pandit GRACE.png|Grace Delaney Forensic Expert|link=Grace Delaney Smiling.PNG|Alex Turner Tech Expert|link=Alex Turner Ramirez.png|Eduardo Ramirez Field Officer|link=Eduardo Ramirez |-| Season 5= Diane-Case232-2.png|Diane Parker Chief of Police|link=Diane Parker Jones-Case232-9.png|David Jones Senior Detective|link=David Jones Gloria-Case233-2.png|Gloria Hayes Police Detective|link=Gloria Hayes Martine-Case232-1.png|Martine Meunier Coroner|link=Martine Meunier Ruper-Case232-1.png|Rupert Winchester Lab Chief|link=Rupert Winchester Amir-Case233-6.png|Amir Devani Lab Chief|link=Amir Devani Cathy-Case232-1.png|Cathy Turner Tech Expert|link=Cathy Turner Gabriel-Case235-4.png|Gabriel Herrera Profiler|link=Gabriel Herrera Rita-Case232-1.png|Rita Estevez Field Expert|link=Rita Estevez Ramirez-Case232-1.png|Eduardo Ramirez Consultant|link=Eduardo Ramirez Pacific Bay Police Department Andrea_-_-4.png|Andrea Marquez Chief of Police|link=Andrea Marquez Amy_-_-1.png|Amy Young Junior Officer|link=Amy Young FK_-_Lead_Image.png|Frank Knight Detective|link=Frank Knight R._Sparks.png|Roxie Sparks Coroner|link=Roxie Sparks YT_Lead_Image.png|Yann Toussaint Forensic Expert|link=Yann Toussaint Hannah_-_-3.png|Hannah Choi Tech Expert|link=Hannah Choi Russell_Lead_Image.png|Russell Crane Profiler|link=Russell Crane The Bureau Chiefripley.png|Elizabeth Ripley Chief of Police|link=Elizabeth Ripley Ingrid_-_Case_164-17.png|Ingrid Bjorn Administrative Assistant|link=Ingrid Bjorn JArcherProfile.png|Jack Archer Elite Force Agent|link=Jack Archer CMartinezWorldEdition.png|Carmen Martinez Elite Force Detective|link=Carmen Martinez ADouglasWorldEdition.png|Angela Douglas Coroner|link=Angela Douglas GDelaneyWorldEdition.png|Grace Delaney Coroner|link=Grace Delaney LDouglasWorldEdition.png|Lars Douglas Lab Chief|link=Lars Douglas EClaytonWorldEdition.png|Elliot Clayton Tech Expert|link=Elliot Clayton DrRomanovaWorldEdition.png|Marina Romanova Profiler|link=Marina Romanova ADuPontWorldEdition.png|Armand Dupont Historian|link=Armand Dupont Jonah - Case 128-1.png|Jonah Karam Field Expert|link=Jonah Karam MZuriaWorldEditionC42.png|Michelle Zuria Informant|link=Michelle Zuria Concordian Flying Squad AWrightMisteriesOfThePast.png|Arthur Wright Chief of Police|link=Arthur Wright Isaac-Case173-4.png|Isaac Bontemps Senior Investigator|link=Isaac Bontemps Madeline-Case172-4.png|Maddie O'Malley Detective|link=Maddie O'Malley Richard-Case172-6.png|Richard Wells Coroner|link=Richard Wells Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton Lab Chief|link=Viola Pemberton Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont Inventor|link=Charles Dupont EHollowayLeadMOTP.png|Evie Holloway Archivist|link=Evie Holloway Rose-Case172-2.png|Rose Zhao Weapons Expert|link=Rose Zhao DDelLoboLeadMOTP.png|Diego del Lobo Consultant|link=Diego del Lobo Central characters OG_SUS_49_605.png|Howard Johnson—mayor of Grimsborough|link=Howard Johnson OG SUS 12 604.jpg|Alden Greene—member of two villainous organizations|link=Alden Greene OG_SUS_41_605.jpg|Cathy King—Chief King's granddaughter|link=Cathy King OG_SUS_42_602.jpg|Serena Johnson—matriarch and member of The Crimson Order|link=Serena Johnson PD2_-_Milton_Grimmes.jpg|Milton Grimmes—leader of The Crimson Order|link=Milton Grimmes OG_SUS_259 604.jpg|Bobby Prince—Amy's ex-boyfriend|link=Bobby Prince Karenimagetemplate.jpg|Karen Knight—CEO of Meteor Systems and Frank's ex-wife|link=Karen Knight OG_SUS_258_604.jpg|Albert Tesla—self-proclaimed founder of Pacific Bay|link=Albert Tesla OG_SUS_313_602.jpg|Natasha Romanova—head of COSMORUS and Marina's mother|link=Natasha Romanova MSC55HMontoya.png|Hector Montoya—leader of SOMBRA|link=Hector Montoya OG_SUS_350_605.jpg|Sarah Bennett—vice president of the United States|link=Sarah Bennett OG_SUS_353_602.jpg|James Hewett—president of the United States|link=James Hewett OG_SUS_451_603.jpg|Justin Lawson—mayor of Concordia|link=Justin Lawson OG_SUS_410_602.jpg|Lady Highmore—well-known aristocrat|link=Lady Highmore RPierreC267Mugshot.png|Rozetta Pierre—CEO of DreamLife|link=Rozetta Pierre Recurring characters OG_SUS_2_604.jpg|Tony Marconi—(now-ex) Italian mobster|link=Tony Marconi Hall.png|Olivia Hall—(now-former) city judge of Grimsborough|link=Olivia Hall OG_SUS_35_602.jpg|Tess Goodwin—"The Rorschach Reaper"|link=Tess Goodwin H._Dante_Lead_Image.png|Edward Dante—city judge of Pacific Bay|link=Edward Dante Spanglermugshot4.jpg|Colonel Spangler—United States Army colonel|link=Colonel Spangler Ramirez-Private_Detective.png|Eduardo Ramirez—police officer turned private detective|link=Eduardo Ramirez JudgeAdakuWorldEdition.png|Nigel Adaku—judge of the International Court service|link=Nigel Adaku OG SUS 354 602.jpg|Asal Hawaa—Mossad agent and Jack's (now-ex) girlfriend|link=Asal Hawaa OG_SUS_322_604.jpg|Sanjay Korrapati—Carmen's adoptive son|link=Sanjay Korrapati TripletsWorldEdition.png|Triplets—daughters of Angela and Lars Douglas|link=Triplets OG SUS 401 603.jpg|Seamus O'Neill—Irish immigrant and gang leader|link=Seamus O'Neill JTakakuraMysteriesofthePast.png|Satoshi Takakura—(now-former) city judge of Concordia|link=Judge Takakura OG SUS 460 605.jpg|Constable Ramirez—Concordian Police constable|link=Constable Ramirez OG SUS 407 602.jpg|Giulietta Capecchi—daughter of an Italian mobster|link=Giulietta Capecchi OG_SUS_413_605.jpg|Cornelius Castletown—(now-ex) mayor of Concordia|link=Cornelius Castletown OG_SUS_412_605.jpg|Katherine Woolf—journalist and Evie's girlfriend|link=Katherine Woolf DUmbrightMOTP.png|Dora Umbright—city judge of Concordia|link=Dora Umbright Alex-Case234-7.png|Alex Turner—former GPD member and Cathy's husband|link=Alex Turner Powell-Case235-1.png|Judge Powell—city judge of Grimsborough|link=Judge Powell MLoukasConspiracyMi.png|Mia Loukas—Grimsborough Police Department beat cop|link=Mia Loukas Supporting characters Victims Suspects/Killers Quasi-suspects Minor characters Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters